24fandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Stiles
Edgar Stiles was an intelligence analyst with CTU Los Angeles. He frequently expressed reluctance to defy authority, but was convinced on several occasions to do so by friend and fellow analyst Chloe O'Brian. Edgar was killed during a nerve gas attack on CTU during Day 5. Background Personal * Mother: Lucy Stiles (deceased) Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Applications - New York University :Graduated with honors Work experience * Intelligence Analyst, CTU Los Angeles * Internet Protocol Manager, CTU Los Angeles :Expertise: Operating systems, distributed systems, informational retrieval and wireless networks. Trojan Horse Edgar was supposed to examine schematics and find a way into the terrorist-controlled Chamberlain Auditorium. He remembered that his mom used to work there, and remembered about sub-basements that weren't on schematics. This helped Jack Bauer and his teams find a way into the building, and ultimately defeat the imminent threat. After Trojan Horse Two months prior to the events that took place in Day 4, Edgar was hired by Erin Driscoll to work at CTU Los Angeles as an intelligence analyst. During his first two weeks at CTU, Edgar was nervous and was afraid he would mess up and get fired. Chloe O'Brian, his superior, helped Edgar out by doing all of his work for the first two weeks. Day 4 During the opening moments of Day 4, a train collided into an abandoned truck that was left on the tracks. The truck was carrying explosives and derailed the train, killing 40 civilians and injuring many others. CTU was put on the case and tried to find the terrorist cell responsible, while former agent Jack Bauer was convinced that a more serious attack was going to happen in the near-future. After shooting suspect Tomas Sherek in the leg, Jack was successful in extracting information from Sherek about the suspected attack: the primary target was Secretary of Defense James Heller. After learning this Jack attempted to warn Heller, but it was too late. Heller and his daughter Audrey were kidnapped by the same Turkish terrorists who were responsible for the train crash. Eventually the terrorists revealed their plan to put Heller on trial for "crimes against humanity" over the internet. With Heller as his responsibility, Bauer was reinstated to CTU, but ended up breaking protocol in order to follow a lead after Agent Ronnie Lobell was shot and killed in the line of duty. He received help from Chloe, whom decided to recruit Edgar for additional assistance. Chloe convinced Edgar that if she ended up getting caught she would keep quiet about his involvement or if Edgar was caught she would tell Erin Driscoll that she ordered him to do so. When Chloe realized that she was being monitored, she asked Edgar to break protocol to steal satellite footage. Eventually Chloe was caught and Miss Driscoll forced her to resign, despite being susceptible to imprisonment (Driscoll decided not to have her arrested because Jack had been correct about the lead). As promised, Chloe didn't imply Edgar's role in helping Jack. As she left she told Edgar that he was a geek, "but a good guy." When Marianne Taylor realized Edgar and Chloe were covertly helping Jack, she decided to use this as leverage against Edgar. Marianne threatened to tell Driscoll if Edgar didn't do what she asked. Marianne continually asked Edgar to get her access to files she didn't have clearance for. When Sarah Gavin was taken into custody for leaking classified information out of CTU, Edgar did some investigating and discovered that Marianne was the real mole and had framed Sarah to divert suspicion. When Marianne realized that he was onto her, she tried to stop him, but Edgar didn't back down and went straight to Agent Curtis Manning. Marianne was taken into custody and Sarah was released and continued to help out on the floor. for the last time.]] After Jack rescued Secretary Heller and Audrey from the terrorist compound it was discovered that the kidnapping and trial were used to cover up a larger terrorist plot. Habib Marwan and his cell had access to the Dobson Override device and they planned on using it to melt down nuclear reactors across the country, hence killing thousands upon thousands of Americans. Secretary Heller helped take control of CTU and informed President John Keeler of the situation. Edgar and the rest of the analysts worked on finding a way to stop the meltdowns. Heller congratulated Edgar and Erin's staff, when Edgar successfully built and executed a program that stopped the nuclear meltdowns. However, six of the reactors weren't effected by the program. One of the reactors was near San Gabriel Island, where Edgar's mother Lucy lived. Edgar called his mother to see if she left her home. When he learned his mother wouldn't be able to be evacuated from San Gabriel, Edgar went to Audrey for help. Audrey called the coast guard, but wasn't able to guarantee Edgar that his mother would be saved. Edgar called his mother again and told her he would do everything in his power to save her. Lucy decided that it would be best if she stayed at her home, as there was no hope. She planned on dying on her own terms, choosing peaceful suicide (this is presumed, but never actually explained) over agonizing radiation exposure. Lucy explained to Edgar how proud she was of him and how much she loved him. This was their last conversation. At first Edgar tried to leave to help Lucy, but Miss Driscoll managed to convince him that he'd be of more help at CTU and that it was what his mother would have wanted. Despite his grief and anger over the loss of his mother, Edgar agreed to stay and did his best to handle his feelings and continued to help CTU stop Marwan's attacks. When the override was recovered, Edgar was successfully able to help Curtis manually stop the meltdown of the remaining nuclear plants. The CTU staff, including Driscoll and Secretary Heller, congratulated him on his success in stopping the remaining meltdowns. Unfortunately Miss Driscoll's daughter, Maya, committed suicide, ultimately forcing Erin to step down at Secretary Heller's personal advice. Tony Almeida was temporarily reinstated as Special Agent in Charge. .]] Eventually Michelle Dessler from Division arrived and took over as the CTU director. CTU focused on helping Jack and Paul Raines get back from McLennan-Forster, a company who unknowingly employed Marwan. When the company set off a Electromagnetic pulse bomb to protect them, all technology in the bomb's radius were wiped out. Eventually Jack was able to get back to CTU with the encrypted evidence Paul found. When Michelle fired Sarah Gavin, she brought Chloe back in. Chloe and Edgar's bickering began to start when Edgar refused to follow her orders. When Chloe went to Michelle to ask for her to tell Edgar that she outranked him, Michelle told Chloe it looks better on paper if Edgar is the one with the higher ranking position. When Chloe had to go on the field for the first time in order to follow up on a lead, Edgar offered that he go instead, but Michelle insisted that Chloe go. Edgar assured Chloe that he would keep everything at comm up to task, but Chloe later ended up getting attacked by one of Marwan's men and the field agents were killed in the process. Edgar showed immediate concern for Chloe and she eventually got access to a rifle, which she used to killed the hostile. Edgar and Chloe continued to work throughout the day in assisting the search for Habib Marwan. Eventually Bill Buchanan, the Regional Director of CTU, was sent over to oversee the investigation. Chloe and Edgar later discovered that one of Marwan's recent contacts was Richard Heller, the son of Secretary Heller. Richard was brought to CTU and he eventually confessed that he was sleeping with a man one night, and the man's girlfriend must have used the phone to give Marwan the necessary information for the kidnapping of the Secretary. work with Edgar.]] After it was assumed that Tony was killed in the line of duty, Jack later discovered that he was alive and with help from Curtis Manning, he was able to save Tony from Mandy. Mandy agreed to help CTU find Marwan if she was given immunity. CTU was able to corner Marwan, but he fell to his death during the attempt to detain him. Edgar and Chloe both worked to stop a stolen nuclear missile from hitting LA, and their attempts were successful. Though Chloe had respectively helped throughout the day, Edgar was seen as the real hero of the day, having almost single-handedly stopped several nuclear disasters. Less than an hour later Jack was killed while trying to escape custody for his part in an ill-fated attack on the Chinese consulate. Day 5 .]] During the opening moments of Day 5, President David Palmer was assassinated in Los Angeles. CTU Los Angeles was put in charge of the investigation and shortly after Palmer's hit, former CTU agents Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida were hit. Michelle ended up dying and Tony was brought to CTU medical, in critical condition. Edgar contacted Chloe O'Brian to tell her about the attempt on Michelle and Tony. When Chloe is late in getting to work, Edgar becomes worried and he asks Bill Buchanan if he can run a back trace on her cell phone. Spenser Wolff told Edgar that Chloe was fine, and Edgar asked him how would he know that. Spenser told Edgar that he saw Chloe about a half hour earlier and when Edgar still didn't understand, Spenser told him to get a clue. Edgar is then able to pull up security footage, that will reveal the killer of David Palmer. Edgar informs Buchanan and Audrey Raines of this, and they are all shocked when they learn that Jack Bauer was involved in Palmer's death. Bauer, who was presumptionally killed 18 months earlier, was CTU's only lead and Buchanan contacted President Charles Logan with the news. .]] When Chloe helps Jack escape from Wayne Palmer's penthouse apartment, Buchanan has her brought back to CTU and placed in holding. Edgar confronts Chloe and asks her why she concealed the truth about Jack's death from him. Chloe claimed that it was a matter of National Security, and she later told Buchanan that Jack was being set up for Palmer's murder, as it was the dying confession of Conrad Haas, the man who shot Palmer. Edgar and the rest of CTU were later forced to put the Palmer investigation aside, when a terrorist threat was created. Terrorists took control of the Ontario Airport and demanded for President Logan to stop the Anti-terrorism treaty signing with Russian President Yuri Suvarov. If Logan didn't make an announcement calling off the treaty, Anton Beresch would kill a hostage every 15 minutes. However, the situation became easier as Jack Bauer was inside the airport during the take over. He was sharing his intel with Curtis Manning, the Director of Field Operations. When Jack had the TAC team change the rescue playbook, Lynn McGill noticed a distress signal in a transcript. He had Curtis and his men stick to the original plan, which saved the hostages lives. It was later revealed that the hostage situation was a cover for a much bigger threat. A man named Ivan Erwich was hiding among the hostages and Beresch handed off a key card to him. CTU discovered that the key card gave Erwich access to 20 canisters of Sentox VX nerve gas. Curtis lead a TAC team to the hangar where the gas was stored, while Edgar and Chloe handled tactical. Unfortunately, Erwich managed to smuggle the gas out of the hangar with help from James Nathanson. .]] When a man named Hank attempts to kill Jack, it is revealed that there is a mole inside CTU. Chloe and Edgar later discovered Spenser was getting access to restricted files. Spenser was brought into a holding cell and interrogated by Jack, Buchanan, and McGill. Spenser revealed that he let Hank into the building, but he was following the orders of Walt Cummings, Logan's Chief of Staff. Spenser was placed under arrest and Chloe felt betrayed, while Edgar seemed to be relieved. When Jack and Curtis lead a team to Jacob Rossler's apartment, Chloe and Edgar handled tactical for them. Chloe asked Buchanan to release Spenser, as he would be able to help Jack twice as fast as Chloe or Edgar could. After helping Jack and Curtis, Spenser was brought back to holding and was fired by Chloe. When Rossler ended up getting killed, Jack was forced to pose as Rossler in order to meet with Erwich's men. CTU soon became aware that Erwich's men planned on releasing a canister of nerve gas in the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. Lynn McGill debated that Jack should allow the gas to be released, as it would lead him to the other canisters. Audrey Raines opposed, as she felt the lives of the innocent children and civilians in the mall shouldn't be sacrificed. President Logan authorized for Jack to let the gas be released, but Jack refused to allow it. The terrorist ended up releasing the gas, but only eleven lives were lost. McGill ordered for Curtis to bring Jack in. After Jack escaped from Curtis' custody to follow up on a lead, McGill began to lose his insanity and began firing people left and right. After he began to suspect Chloe and Audrey were working with Jack, he began to monitor their work. When Chloe needed someone to cover for her, Audrey went to Edgar and asked for his help. Seeing that McGill has been making foolish decisions, Edgar decided to help. After Lynn fired Carrie Bendis for no reason, Edgar discovered some chatter that revealed their would be an attempt on President Suvarov's motorcade. Edgar, Chloe, and Audrey brought this to Lynn, but he refused to notify Secret Service of the threat. When Curtis evoked Section 112, relieving Lynn of his duties, Bill Buchanan was released from holding and put back in charge. Buchanan notified Secret Service and though the Russian separtists were successful in attacking the motorcade, Agent Aaron Pierce managed to kill all the terrorists before Suvarov, his wife Anya, and First Lady Martha Logan were harmed. .]] As CTU continued to work on finding the gas, Bauer arrived with Christopher Henderson, who was involved in the manufacturing of the Sentox. When Carrie Bendis warned Edgar that something was wrong in the CTU basement, she suggested someone should check it out. Edgar clearly ignored her and told her to handle the situation herself. As Carrie checked up on this, it was discovered that someone used Lynn's stolen keycard to gain access to CTU. Bill Buchanan ordered a lockdown and Jack managed to find Ostroff and kill him. Jack soon discovered that Ostroff had an automatic timer on him, realizing that Sentox would be released in CTU. Buchanan ordered an immediate evacuation and Edgar called Chloe to ask her what was going on. Edgar then discovered Carrie laying dead on the floor and he attempted to exit the building. Chloe managed to seal a few rooms, including Buchanan's office, medical, a holding room, and the Situation Room. nerve gas attack.]] Edgar failed to find an exit and he ended up going back to the main area. He saw Chloe and the rest of the important CTU figures in the Situation Room. Edgar muttered the word "Chloe" and then fell over, dying from the nerve gas, in front of everyone in the situation room. Chloe nearly had a mental breakdown over his death and she had a hard time getting over the loss of her close friend. Background Information and Notes * When Edgar died during Day 5, he was honoured with a Silent clock. This caused dispute among the 24 community. Many fans felt betrayed, since the next episode featured the death of Tony Almeida, a character who was on the first five seasons but didn't receive a silent clock. * Edgar became only the third character in 24 history to die whilst being part of the main cast. Appearances Before Day 4 Day 4 Day 5 Sources * Edgar Stiles' Fox.com profile See Also Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar NL:Edgar Stiles